Megaghost
by Tapion the third
Summary: Summary: Megamind just came up with a new invention and scared the people of Metro city on Halloween day with it.


Megaghost.

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a Megamind fic and the only fic that I could come up with at the moment. I am suffering from writer's block, and I could not think of something else. But for me it's a start. Maybe I'll write more. I am planning to write of one of the subjects, Nineteennintytwo put on the forum, but I haven't come up with a good plot yet. Once I have a good one in mind I'll start writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind.

Summary: Megamind just came up with a new invention and scared the people of Metro city on Halloween day with it.

It was nearly Halloween. Megamind noticed how the people of Metro City were talking about this Halloween day. At first he did not understand what it meant at all, but as soon as Minion explained what Halloween was, Megamind had an idea. Halloween was the day when everybody dressed in strange clothes and wore costumes. When he heard of how people enjoyed Halloween, Megamind immediately began to think of a way to ruin it. It was just on this very day of Halloween when Megamind finally came up with an evil plan.

"Hey Minion" he called his fishy friend.

"Yes is something up, sir?"

"Yes I had just thought of a very evil plan. Who said that the two of us can't dress up for this Hallowoon day?"

"Uhm, sir, but why exactly would you want to dress up? I mean, it's not like we are going to walk around in costumes of our own, is it?"

"Of course we are, Minion! Here are our costumes" . Megamind held up a spray can. "What we are going to do is to spray ourselves full of this invisible-making spray that I have created. Once we're completely invisible, we are going to scare everyone in Metrocity."

Minion smiled at this. It did sounds like fun.

"Now I just have to make sure that this will work!" Taking out a wooden block, Megamind sprayed it with his invention, causing it to disappear completely. He then wiped it with a wet cloth, making the block visible again. "Good, water can wash it off so I don't have to worry about staying invisible! Quick minion go put this on!" After pushing a can of the invisible spray into Minions robotic hands, Megamind then pushed him into another room.

Taking his spray, Megmaind stripped down before spraying his whole body. He then put his leather clothes back on. Now it looked as if his clothes were standing upright, but with no one inside.

Megamind let out a cackling laugh. This was going to be so much fun! Grabbing his dehydration gun, he called out: "Minion, are you ready?"

"Yes sir, everything is ready!" The fish also sprayed his entire robotic body, including the glass of his suit, so that it looked like he was floating in mid air.

"Today Minion, the whole of Metrocity will scream in terror!"

"Right sir, then let's go!"

They climbed into the invisible car and rode straight into downtown.

"We will start our mission at the Metro Man Museum". There were many people at the museum, as always.

"All right, Minion, let's have some fun! Ah! Look, there is Miss Ritchi."

Sure enough, Roxanne was also there , followed by her camera man.

It was a beautiful day. Today was perfect to either have some coffee at Starbucks, hang out in the park or stay at home and do nothing. Roxanne sighed. Unfortunately, being a reporter, her job did not allow her to do any such things. Instead ,she had to do another interview, with her annoying camera man, Hal, who was wearing a dog costume. Roxanne thought it would have been more decent for him to dress up as a demon. Then she thought about Megamind who was always causing trouble. She wondered what he was up to. Roxanne snapped out of her thoughts when Hal suddenly shouted: "Hey, Roxie!"

" Hal! Don't do that, you scare the life out of me!"

"Sorry, Roxie, but you've 'spaced out' for a moment. What were you thinking of?"

Judged by the look on her camera man's face, Hal must have assumed that she was thinking about him! Roxanne sighed, but Hal kept talking.

"Listen, Roxie, I've just heard about this great club where…"

What club Hal was going to name, she would never know, because the next moment there was chaos when someone shouted: "HELP! HELP! THE GHOST OF MEGAMIND AND HIS MINION CAME TO HAUNT US!"

The next moment both of them had to jump into the news van to prevent being trampled by a very scared crowd.

"Ghost?" squeaked Hal. "Where where?"

" Hal, calm down, let's go see what is going on!"

"But Roxie, I thought that ghosts do not exist?"

" They don't, Hal. This is probably one of Megamind's schemes. Now let's go see what is causing all this commotion."

Their plan was working perfectly. Everywhere they looked, people were running and screaming. The second he and Minion climbed out of the invisible car, people had given them one look and screamed their lungs out. Megamind and mMnion just laughed.

"This was a great idea, boss!"

"You can say that again! Hey, look ,there is Metro Dork!"

Metro man knew that there was a good chance that Megamind would cause trouble today. He wasn't at all surprised when he heard about a disturbance in Metro City downtown.

"Megamind was probably up to no good again" the superhero thought as he arrived at the area. He was not prepared for what he saw. There was no giant robot, no backup bots, no sign of any threat at all. What surprised him the most was that people were yelling about a ghost. Metro man went pale. Criminals, burglars, even killer robots, he could handle all that, but ghosts? The hero scanned the area for the so called ghost. He froze when his super hearing ability picked up his enemy's voice among the screams.

"This is so much fun, Minion!"

"You said it boss!"

Megamind, so it was him that was behind this.

Metro man quickly searched for the source of the voice. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw what appeared to be Megamind's clothing, with no one inside! His eyes suddenly widened further when he saw Minion floating in mid air besides the empty clothing.

For a moment all Metro Man could do was stare, then he quickly pulled himself together. He was not seeing this, was he? No! Ghost did not exist! It was probably a hologram or some kind of gas that caused illusions. But how in the world do you get rid of illusions?

Metro Man was pondering this when someone called him.

"Hey , Wayne. Down here.

Metro man landed beside the reporter.

"Metro Man, what is going on? Why are people yelling about a ghost?"

"This is Megamind's work again, Roxie! Somehow he had either projected a hologram or he had invented something that caused the people to hallucinate."

" Aaaaaaaarggggg….!"

Hal's scream startled them both. Before either of them could call him back, the camera man was gone while shouting about Megamind's ghost. Roxanne fell silent when she saw what everyone else saw. Megamind, still invisible, scaring everyone!

The moment she saw Megamind, invisible, Roxane too thought for a second that there was a real ghost, but that thought left her mind as soon as she saw Minion, floating around in the air.

"Well Wayne, if no one else is going to tell me what is going on, then I'm sure Minion will".

Before he could stop her, Roxanne walked up to the two villains. Megamind, seeing her, tried to scare her.

"I am the evil spirit whom come to haunt this town!"

Roxanne merely rose an eyebrow when she heard Megamind's voice.

"Ok, Megamind, what are you doing and how did you get like this? Why is Minion floating in the air like that.?"

Before Megamind could stop him, Minion answered: " Sir just invented an invisible spray, miss Richi! Do you like it?"

" Minion, we are not suppoosed to tell them our plans!"

" Ooops! Sorry sir!"

" All right, villain, you're ghostly appearance haunted the people of Metro City long enough. I am taking you to jail where you would never haunt the people of this town again!"

A few minutes later people saw Metro Man fly off to prison with the still invisible Megamind.

"Hooray! Metro Man had protected this city from the evil ghost!" yelled everyone. As everyone cheered, Roxanne could only smile and shake her head.

"Typical of Megamind. This will make a good story. Megamind, the ghost! I like that."

The end.

Note: Please send reviels and tell me what you think. I don't mind criticism at all, but do not send nothing. If I don't get any feedback within the next month then I'll erase this fic.


End file.
